


Feast When You Can by autoeuphoric [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhaustion, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Feast When You Can by autoeuphoricSummary: At twenty-four, Yuuri has a lot of things most people don’t. Custom-made ice skates, chronic knee pain, over 8,000 instagram followers. Corporate sponsors, a wikipedia page, a modest but colorful collection of fanfiction written about him.But he’s never had a sex life before.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feast When You Can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783215) by [autoeuphoric (FreezingRayne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/pseuds/autoeuphoric). 



**Title** : Feast When You Can  
 **Author** : autoeuphoric  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri On Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : At twenty-four, Yuuri has a lot of things most people don’t. Custom-made ice skates, chronic knee pain, over 8,000 instagram followers. Corporate sponsors, a wikipedia page, a modest but colorful collection of fanfiction written about him.  
But he’s never had a sex life before.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8783215)  
**Length** 0:23:53  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/Feast%20When%20You%20Can%20by%20autoeuphoric.mp3)


End file.
